Travelin's Soldier english
by ByakuChan
Summary: This story has usually been written in german but I thought I might translate it into english for practise. Hope you like it and there aren't too many mistakes. Young Tony 18 works in a dinner and meets a handsome marine with pircing blue eyes. AU! TIBBS. Please R&R.


Hi there! This is the corrected story of my first upload.

Many, many, many thanks to my beta Algrandz for correcting my errors  
_

"Travelin' Soldier"

I worked at the dinner next to my apartment, as always. In my father's opinion, I had to learn how to earn and treat money properly – so someday, I can be the businessman he wants me to be.

Well… to be honest. I kind of like it. I went to Ohio-State-University, had a lot of friends, and with the job at the diner I was able to spend my days with my fratbrothers.

I turned 18 two days ago – I know… a bit young ain't I…? But… I am a genius!

Today was a day as everyday – at least, that's what I thought.

I worked as always. Cosy smile, winking at men or women – It didn't make a difference – got a good tip for the day.

I wouldn't want it any other way, why should I? Just flirting doesn't hurt, does it?

But this day wasn't like any other.

The door bell rang as it always does, to indicate that a new costumer entered.

I recognized the man that entered as the same one I saw at the bus stop an hour or so ago.

He was handsome. With his army greens and his brown hair and his blue eyes – a marine, that's for sure. And as I looked at him I saw his eyes. They weren't just blue. They were ice-blue and I saw something in them I couldn't put my finger on and still can't.

He sat down in a booth near the window and waited, so I went to him to get his order.

"What can I get you, marine?", I wanted to know and smiled at him. He seemed a bit nervous. He wanted coffee. Black, no sugar, and strong.

When I brought him his coffee, and he had taken a good swig from it he looked up to me.

"Would you mind sittin' down and talkin' to me? Just a few minutes. I… feel a little low today", he asked and averted his gaze.

I could see he told the truth and so I smiled again.

"Not now but I'm off in about an hour. We can take a walk if you want. Hope you're not in a hurry", and as he gave a small smile and shook his head I went back to work.

_»Two days past eighteen_

_He was waiting for the bus in his army green_

_Sat down in a booth in a cafe there_

_Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair_

_He's a little shy so she gives him a smile_

_And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while_

_And talking to me,_

_I'm feeling a little low_

_She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go«_

An hour later I told Jerry I was off and went to the marine so we could have our walk – we went down to the pier.

We talked about everything and nothing all at the same time. When I made a movie reverence and laughed at my own jokes, he would smile and tap the back of my head to get me thinking straight again. And I liked the way his hand felt on my head.

He also told me that he had to go to war – Vietnam.

"I'm sure you got a hot girl waiting for you but I'd like to ask you something, Tony" – "Sure. Spit it out. What can I do for you, big boy", I laughed and had to be careful not to fall into the water below.

"I'd like to send a letter or two back here to you. I've got no one as my comrades do so… You don't have to…" – "Don't be silly. Sure I'll write back. I don't have a girlfriend right now or a boyfriend for the matter. And I like you so… why not?", this time my smile was real. Not the one to flirt nor the one to get laid, but a real one. One I rarely show anyone.

_»So they went down and they sat on the pier_

_He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care_

_I got no one to send a letter to_

_Would you mind if I sent one back here to you«_

I still see the looks the people give me and it's as if I can hear their thoughts. They said that I'm a fool to wait for a soldier that went to war, that I'm too young for these kinds of feelings I have.

But I knew, I just knew that the love I felt would never end, and so I just ignored those voices saying such bad things.

I waited and waited for the letters he promised me that would come. They came, and I was happy and I knew the world was a good place because he wrote everytime.

And now I'm waiting for the one letter, that tells me, my soldier is coming home.

_»Chorus: I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said_

_A soldier's coming home«_

The letters that came were light and serious and happy and sad. He told me everything of him and his heart.

He told me what kept him high and what helped him through the rough times. He told me, he thought of me and imagined the smile I gave him at the pier. And he also told me not to worry, that he would not be able to write for awhile.

And he didn't write and I still worried.

_»So the letters came from an army camp_

_From California then Vietnam_

_And he told her of his heart_

_It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of_

_He said when it's getting kinda rough over here_

_I think of that day sittin' down at the pier_

_And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile_

_Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile«_

_»Chorus: I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said_

_A soldier's coming home«_

The months ran by and I turned 19. I still work at the diner, college goes well, and I live my life… but I still miss him – my marine with the blue eyes.

I missed the letters that kept me smiling, that reassured me that he was ok while the news shows the horrors of this war.

Every time I thought of the possibilities my heart ached.

I was afraid. Afraid that I will never see him again.

Then, on a Friday night while I worked some costumers asked me to turn on the TV because there was a football game tonight – even if they hat not told me to do so, I would have done it. I just love football and why not watch while working?

Suddenly there were loud murmurs and as I looked up to the game I saw that it had been interrupted.

A Lord's prayer stepped onto the field, followed by a marching band – and my heart sank.

"News from Vietnam had us interrupt the game. Please bow your head for a list of local Vietnam dead"

I heard the words but did not recognise them. I hurt. My chest hurt. I couldn't breathe fort he fear of hearing the name I did not want to.

The Lord's prayer read every name, one by one.

A crashing sound filled the dinner but I didn't care – I didn't even care that tears ran down my face. The name echoed in my head – over and over again.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

When I heard his name my dreams broke – as did the dishes at my feet.

And again I heard the voices in my head that told me I was a fool to wait for the love of a soldier that went to war – this time I had to admit they were right.

My marine, my Jethro had died and I will never see him again. I will never be able to see those piercing blue eyes I loved on first sight.

I've waited all this time for his letters to come – for the news that he was coming home.

But he will not. I was alone.

_»One Friday night at a football game_

_The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang_

_A man said folks would you bow your heads_

_For a list of local Vietnam dead_

_Crying all alone under the stands_

_Was a piccolo player in the marching band_

_And one name read but nobody really cared_

_But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair«_

And I cried. I cried for my marine, my Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

_»Chorus: I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said_

_A soldier's coming home«_

_»Chorus: I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said_

_A soldier's coming home«_

Endless End


End file.
